


Bzzz! (Art/Mini Comic)

by Oonomie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Hank, GIVE ME MORE BOTTOM HANK!!!, Kinda, M/M, Top Connor, Vibrators, he deserves to be a pillow princess, like the lord intended, the Vibrator is Connors dik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oonomie/pseuds/Oonomie
Summary: when ya bf doubles as a vibrator





	Bzzz! (Art/Mini Comic)




End file.
